<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only The Letter Knows by TheUltimateUndesirable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397933">Only The Letter Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable'>TheUltimateUndesirable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Love Is Endless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Eileen Leahy, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon Still Sucks, Canon Universe, Complete, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hope, Letters, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, POV Eileen Leahy, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 12, Supernatural Elements, Their love was real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the chaos love has always been underlying. Always there waiting for the right time with hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Love Is Endless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real: a Destiel &amp; Saileen Fanworks Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only The Letter Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short drabble. I've never written Saileen, or either character actually, but wanted to test the waters a little. Definitely not my normal style of writing either so maybe this is just an abomination however I didn't know what else to do and I'm stubbornly wanting to do every day of this TheirLoveWasReal. </p><p>Day 1- Canonverse</p><p>Who knows. Maybe a full one shot or more will come from this in the future. Because their love was real. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sam, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      I hope you are well as my words reach you. I miss talking like we were, but I fear this is the best way. At least for now. After everything is calmed, and there are no dangers like the ones sweeping across this land now we can text and call again. I do hope you are not mad for my lack of response. My phone was recently destroyed, and while I’m sure I could get your number easily at this point from your friend’s I’m not sure it is wise. It could be as much as risk to you as it could be for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hopefully the time we can get together once more is not too far away. I long for that time. We can get there I am sure though. There are many great hunters here, and then there is your brother’s Castiel. There is no doubt of it, and I look forward to it every day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Just as I must say I fear for you everyday. You and your brother have quite the fondness for running into trouble. Not typical trouble. No of course not. Of course I would care for one of those men that throw themselves into the thick of something without much thought. Admirable, but then again I’d also love the chance to smack you on the head for putting yourself in danger like that. Perhaps your brother will do it for me. Older brothers are for that when there isn’t a woman around yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    You and your brother….you are so very close. I admire that as well, and admit I wish I had someone that close to me. Closer actually. Our time together has always been brief, and it might sound foolish I know, but it always leaves me wanting more of you Sam. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I don’t know if I should tell you….then again who knows what will happen and when? Maybe we never see each other again as much as I want to. Who knows. Maybe this letter will never even reach you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It will hardly matter what I say then. Like how your hugs dissolve me. Quite embarrassingly actually. Your arms wrapped tightly around me holding me close, and allowing me to continue feeling the rise and fall of your chest. Steady breathing, and getting lost in the pattern. I have no doubt the feeling would lull me to sleep. The firmness and strength…..your entire body is comfort, especially against me.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I know you don’t know what you do to me Sam. Not that it is your fault of course. It’s just never been the right time to tell you. Just like I haven’t told you the bits I get to hear of your voice stirs something pleasant under my skin. Even just your genuine smile simply makes me feel alive when I see it. I think of it often. I think of you often. I’m so far gone in the moment I will confess to thinking the most inappropriate thoughts that I hope you won’t hold against should we come face to face again one day. I will leave those to your own imagination. Honestly this alone is all more than should ever be admitted without knowing full and well what you think. I suppose only this letter will know for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Maybe I’ve reached the point of hopeless longing Sam. It has been so long after all. Maybe it’s just been so long without communication now that I’ve thought about you, or about the possibility of us, too much. I was to weak to push away the sparks and pull I felt to you though. You're a wonderful man,and at the least you can’t fault me for acknowledging it. You are your brother could have a good laugh at my expense if you wish of course, but I hope for more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    More. An amusing word much like hope. Isn’t it crazy to imagine? I don’t know what more would or could mean for you. I know this has always been as much your life as mine. Endless hunting. I know what I would want though, and it really is so much more. Harmless adventure, relaxed exploring, peace, love, and family. Sounds simple enough doesn’t it? Not that I’m sure I believe it so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   If we see each other again perhaps it will be when we can try. Not that I mean us specifically together, if it’s not what you wish but the idea in general. If it were together though maybe you could show me America. Real everyday America. We could take the time to see the beauty and admire it? You could show me the hidden gems. The size of the country may take us a while, or more like a lifetime, but I wouldn’t want anything less. Every moment we would enjoy together I would cherish. Although I would formally request, actually no….I DEMAND, that your brother leave us be. Let him stay with his angel. Just you and me alone Sam. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   You know…. it would also be a joy, an honor really, to take you to Ireland with me at some point. I’d like to think you would enjoy the experience. I know I would. Showing you the coast and country sides that are near and dear to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It’s truly beautiful. Just the sight alone is peaceful magic you can feel. Not the magic we are familiar with. Something much less, but at the same time so much more. So much beauty long since passed, that only the sea knows and we can only imagine. Of course I have no doubt that wonderful brain of yours would probably research the scene for fun and try to find some long lost picture, but maybe I could talk to you down from it for a few days. Together let ourselves relax and imagine what has been and what could be….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   I truly do miss you Sam. Please take care of yourself. Please? I know you won’t do it for yourself, so consider doing it for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   All my thoughts Sam, and if you want it of course you have my love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Eileen</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>